I Could Kill You Sometimes!
by I'll Be Your Angel
Summary: Even vampires fight about silly things...and then make up ;D ....first fic, please R&R! Carlisle and Esme story complete! Bumped the rating up, just in case. It does get a little risque...
1. The Strange Case of the Missing Handbag

**I wanted to title this chapter "The Strange Case of the Missing Genuine Rare Vintage Black and Brown Suede Gucci Monogram Envelope Clutch Purse" but apparently it's too long…so I put it here!**

**Just something that came to me at 1:30 in the morning…I may write a few more of these little thingys… R&R please ****J**

**Unfortunately, my name is Stephanie Meyer only in my imaginary land therefore I do not own Twilight....**

Rosalie POV

I detested high school. Positively, absolutely loathed it. I knew every answer, yet teachers never called on me. Every time I turned around, there was another acne-infested teenage boy staring at my boobs. I had to carry around ridiculous textbooks that were so mundane they probably could have put even me to sleep. The parking lot was a living hell. And worst of all, school was apparently an inappropriate place to have sex.

All through my classes, I would daydream about what I would do to Emmett that night. Why not? He was my husband, I loved him with every fiber of my being, and I never wanted to be without him…and his amazingly huge, chiseled muscles. Of course, I would never tell him that. He's too egotistical already.

Every time the last bell would ring, I wanted to jump for joy. Another day of mindless chatter done. Seriously, I could be doing something so much more meaningful than studying subjects I'm already a master of. You know, something like staring at my beautiful reflection all day. Even better, since I finished an anatomy test early, I had even more time to plan my evening with Emmett, and boy was it a good one. For some reason, I found it oddly ironic that I thought up our night (and part of the morning ;)) in anatomy…ha. I was so ready to leave.

As usual, Emmett was waiting by the convertible for me, leaning up against the hood with his hands in his pockets. As usual, he was staring off into space. As usual, two and a half seconds after he came into my line of sight, his nostrils would twitch just a little at my scent and he would turn and smile at me. As usual, he looked me up and down slowly as I walked towards him, swinging my hips a little more than I normally did. And as usual, his eyes lingered on certain…areas…not that I minded, of course.

"Hey, baby," he said as I stopped in front of him to give him just a little kiss. His arms wrapped loosely around my waist. For some reason, it seemed that Emmett could never find clothes that fit him just right. His shirts were always tight at some point and this particular one was stretching to it's limits around his biceps.

"Hey yourself."

"How was your day?"

"Slightly hellish. Yours?"

"About the same," he replied with a laugh.

"You know what got me through the day?"

"You hid a mirror at every angle so you could stare at yourself?"

_I wish. _"No, you moron." I then proceeded to whisper in his ear all of the naughty little things I wanted to do to him right then and there. No need to go into detail, but it involved a lot of licking, biting, and moaning. Use your imagination. When I was finished, I moved my face to where our noses were touching. "How does that sound to you?" he grinned hugely.

"I love the way you think."

Unfortunately, when we got home, everyone was there. No alone time for us. I wanted him so bad! Even when we tried to be quiet they all said it sounded like a freight train was passing through the living room at the same time as an earthquake. Plus, I wasn't in the mood for quiet. …oh well. We would just have to wait.

So to keep my mind off of what I couldn't do, I decided to reorganize my closet. For some class, Emmett had had to set up some kind of "drive" to benefit under privileged people and had decided on a clothing drive. We had spent at least three hours going through all of my clothes, shoes, and accessories for things to donate and now everything was out of order.

First the jeans, arranged by cut and designer. Second, tops arranged by sleeve length and color. Third, shoes ordered by heel height and designer. Last but certainly not least, handbags arranged by color and-

Where was it? My genuine rare vintage black and brown suede Gucci monogram envelope clutch purse? My favorite vintage bag that I carried around almost twice a week (which is a lot since I have thirty-one bags that I try to cycle through)? I checked and rechecked every nook and cranny of my side of the closet. It wasn't in there. I didn't use it today so there was no way it was in the car. I never, ever left things lying around the house. Where could it be?

"So they all left to go hunting," I turned around to see my husband leaning against the doorway of the closet, already shirtless. For just a moment, I completely forgot about my missing purse and stared openly at his bulging arms, his creamy white abs, his chest, his hip flexors, the thin line of hair that led to… "And I was thinking about what you said earlier and… Are you okay, Rose? You look kinda panicked."

"Yeah, I'm fine, but have you seen my black and brown purse? The one I carry around a lot?" That was about all the description he would remember of it.

He thought about it for a minute, then a guilty expression slowly came over his face. Nervously, he ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. _Why bother clearing it when there's nothing in there you dunce?_

"Oh…that one…um, I thought you said that was one you didn't want so…yeah…" he trailed off, refusing to make eye contact with me and taking an intense interest in the carpet.

I can't be entirely sure but I think I stared at him for about five minutes, dumbfounded. He looked up at me, finally. I couldn't find my voice for sometime but when I finally did, it was shocked and furious at the same time. "You didn't." He looked back down like a rejected puppy.

"I did." I nearly exploded.

"EMMETT! YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?! THAT THING WAS VINTAGE! VINTAGE, EMMETT!!"

"THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL!" he hollered back at me, just to piss me off even more.

"You jackass!" before I could stop myself, I full out punched him in the jaw but rather than letting me get another swing in, he stopped it by grabbing my arm.

"Rosalie, dear, play nice. It was an accident," he chided, his tone back to normal.

"An accident my ass! I knew you hated that one!" I tried to hit him with my left hand this time, but he was way ahead of me. He grabbed that one too and began dragging me out the door. He pushed me back onto the bed and held my hands above my head in his vice-like grip. Without so much as a word, he started nibbling on my ear, my biggest weak spot.

"That's not going to make up for it!" I yelled from under him. _But it's a good place to start… No! Stay mad!…or give in…_

To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure what happened. One second I'm screaming insults at him, the next I'm tearing his clothes off and moaning his name. What I do know is that whatever happened, it was amazing.

"I love you," he said softly as we laid unclothed beneath the satin sheets, .

"I love you, too."

"God, you're even crazier in bed when you're mad." I listened to his voice rumble from where my head rested on his bare, marble-carved chest.

"What can I say? It's a good way to blow off some steam." I sighed contentedly. The bag really wasn't a big deal. I'm sure I could find it and pay whoever had it enough to get it back.

"Hey, Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"About that bag…"

"Yeah?"

"Well…I sort of lied… I know where it is. I didn't give it away." I sat up immediately and looked at him, not sure if I should be relieved or angry again.

"You what?! Why?!"

"Like I said, you're crazier in bed when you're mad." He smirked. For a second, I wanted to punch him. But then, I just decided to let it go. After all, it really had been incredible.

"Well where did you put it?" I demanded, just a little irritated now.

"The one place you would never look."

"Which is…?" he grinned even wider, showing all of his teeth.

"My side of the closet."

**So yeah…that's my attempt at humor. Just don't be mean if you review! I don't take kindly to that…but still…review!…please? I need one ****L**


	2. Question

Sorry, it's an author's note, but keep reading! It's super short and I want your opinion!

I have a lot of ideas for this, particularly with Esme and Carlisle. I was just going to pick one of them and write a story, but then I realized hey, I can write as many as I want! Think I should make this one-shot into a collection of them? Let me know what you think.

Oh, and if you have a request for a particular one of these things, just PM me and tell me what you want to read. Sorry, no lemons though. Tell me the pairing and what they're fighting about and I'll write it to my best ability!!! :]

Thanks for your time


	3. Part One: I Can't Get No Satisfaction

**So I got a request to make this a collection so…here it goes! I know, my versions of Carlisle and Esme probably aren't up to par, but cut me some slack!  
**

**Stephanie Meyer? "Not me!" said the flea; "Not I!" said the Twilight-obsessed teenager…**

**Carlisle and Esme**

**Part One: I Can't Get No Satisfaction**

In all my years, I have never met anyone who could even hold a candle to Carlisle. His compassion, his control, his intelligence far exceeded that of any other being in existence. Moreover, he was loving and so incredibly patient in every situation. I had never done anything to deserve such a wonderful creature.

But right now, I wanted to hit this compassionate, controlled, intelligent, loving, patient creature in the back of the head with a baseball bat.

"Carlisle, how in God's name did you lose it?" I kept my voice as calm as possible, knowing he would never yell at me for anything, no matter what it was.

"I did not lose it; I simply misplaced it," he replied as he continued to overturn couch cushions and pillows.

"Well, dear, I would speculate that 'losing' and 'misplacing' are interchangeable words. Either way, you have no idea where it is," irritation began creeping it's way into my tone. I had tried the whole calm thing, but nobody is perfect.

"Yes I do. I'm just not entirely sure that my idea is right."

Sometimes he was so infuriating. The constant calm, the exasperating tolerance, even the way he kept his expression so immensely full of love every time he looked at me, especially when we were in the midst of a dispute. This was why we had never fought. We had had disagreements, one may even go so far as to say debates. But we had never fought. Never raised our voices. We just came to a resolution without argument. But for this once, I wanted to fight. I wanted to yell, to scream, maybe even throw a few plates (it was not like we used them anyway). But I was always so happy with him so there was never any reason to fight. Until now.

My spontaneous wish to argue was not entirely my idea. I had been watching _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ with Rosalie…

The couple, both assassins, was shooting at each other for at least ten minutes, chasing one another through the house, missing every shot. I was just trying to figure out which would run out of bullets first and who would initiate the knife fight and who would die. However, when the opportunity finally arose for one of them to end it, they threw their weapons aside and began having sex so intense that I was sure it could never in a million years be real.

"Oh, that is so typical of the film industry. Putting things so unrealistic in their movies. It's never like that," I muttered half to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie smirk.

"It is for me." I could not hide my shocked reaction as I turned to look at her.

"What? Really? You're joking."

"Esme," she laughed as she said my name. "Are you that naïve? Come on, it's not like you and Carlisle never do it." I was never very comfortable discussing my sex life, especially with Rosalie. She and Emmett were constantly at it, so much that it embarrassed even me. Besides, she definitely had more experience than me, even if I was older than her by at least a decade.

"Well…of course we do, that much is obvious. But…" if I had blood, my cheeks would have been burning hotter than fire. "I'm not sure how else to say…It is _never _like that!" I indicated the television screen (where he had just slammed her against the wall and…she liked it?) to emphasize my point. I sighed, unsure if I was confused as to why being beaten half to death was pleasurable or wishing I could know that kind of intensity…

"It isn't going to be _exactly_ like that for anyone. Personally, I can't picture you and Carlisle getting turned on by trying to kill each other."

"And you and Emmett do?" I asked before I could consider my words. I really did not care to know more than I already did, and I already knew a great deal. Of course I was glad that they loved each other. Nothing made me happier than my children's happiness. But they were louder than a million erupting volcanoes being pounded by wrecking balls during an avalanche in the middle of the apocalypse. And I am only slightly exaggerating.

"Well, duh, we don't try to kill each other," she rolled her eyes and laughed. "But sometimes…God, he is so sexy when he's angry." she fell silent, reminiscing about some night with Emmett, I'm sure. It was uncomfortable enough before she let her eyes flutter shut and smirked wickedly. It got to be too much for me when she started biting her bottom lip. I coughed delicately. She started a bit, opening her eyes, and chuckled ruefully. "Sorry about that. It's just…I get so caught up in it that I forget that I'm not alone." she laughed again. "Once I caught his glance from across the classroom and I knew exactly what he was thinking about…the way he looked at me…I swear I could have started screaming his name right then. However, the teacher said something to me before I could get too carried away." I frowned.

"I never scream." For some reason, this baffled her.

"Never? Never ever, ever?" her expression was incredulous.

"Well…no." I shifted uncomfortably. Oh no. What had I gotten myself into? "I mean…it's more like…"

"Esme. For once, be open about this. Obviously, you want more than what your getting."

"I have to go dust the dining room," I tried to stand hastily but she caught my wrist and pulled me back to the couch. She grabbed my face and forced me to look at her.

"I know it's weird to talk about, to say the least, but if you're not satisfied with your sex life then you need to do something about it."

"I am satisfied!" I burst out indignantly, jumping to my feet. "He's wonderful in bed!" Good God Almighty, I cannot believe I just said that out loud. My "daughter" was the least of all people I would have ever in a million years expected to have this conversation with.

"Then what is the problem?" I sighed. I knew what the problem was.

"It's become…so routine." I practically flopped back to my previous spot, and flopping was something I rarely did. I sighed again and stared at the ceiling as I spoke. "The same thing every time. Not that I really mind, of course. The emotional side of it is…it is always incredible and beautiful, even magical. But the physical side…for once I wish he was not so gentle, so delicate with every touch. Understand," I looked back at her. "it isn't that he's bad, far from it; he's good, great, amazing… But I know he can be even better. He's holding back and he doesn't even realize it." she looked at me speculatively. "What is it?"

"I think I may need Alice's help but…" There was that wicked little smirk again. "How opposed are you to lingerie?"

**So…tell me what you think! Part two will not be posted until I get at least five reviews. This may be a three-part story…I haven't decided yet. So go on, click the button…you know you want to… :]**


	4. Part Two: Oh No You Didn't

**Yes, I demanded 5 reviews and got 4, but that's close enough!! I just want to post it :]**

**And now for the second installment….**

**Carlisle and Esme**

**Part Two: Oh No You Didn't**

"Are you two sure this will work?" I asked as Alice held up frilly blue lingerie then lacey red against my frame.

She and Rosalie had deemed it their personal duty to help solve this nonexistent issue. However, I was certain it had gone too far when they made me strip down to nothing but my underwear and bra to find out which set of lingerie was the sexiest. Frankly, I found it hard to believe that I had the ability to be sexy. Beautiful, lovely, or graceful were much more appropriate terms. But sexy? Doubtful.

"I think the red. What do you think, Rose?" she ignored my question. How strange it was for the women I had so long thought of as my daughters to be picking out lingerie for me. At least, strange for me.

"Definitely the red. The blue is too cute and girly. We want him to go crazy with passion, not buy her an ice-cream."

Alice took an investigative look at the blue one. "Hmm…I guess it is." She threw it over he shoulder and into her closet. "I don't think I'll be using that one on Jasper anytime soon."

"Please tell me you haven't worn this before," I said, suddenly disgusted.

"Of course not! That is repulsive, Esme! Don't you see the tags still on it? Now go put it on."

"Just making sure," I muttered before trudging off to the bathroom. I went deliberately at a human pace, just to spite them. Then I heard the garage door downstairs open. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were back from hunting already. I listened as each of them went in different directions to go to their rooms, I assumed.

That was when I realized that someone was coming straight to this bathroom. Judging by the scent, it was Emmett covered in elk blood. Of course he would want to shower; he knew that I would have his head on a platter if he sat on my white couch again while he was still in his hunting clothes. Of course it would be Emmett, the only one who would dare ridicule me. Just great. He tried to open the door. Good thing I had locked it for fear of Alice or Rosalie walking in and critiquing me before I had it on...

"Who's in here?" he asked.

"Me, now leave," I sounded surprisingly hostile.

"Esme? Why are you in the bathroom?"

"I just am, now go somewhere else!"

"…oh…kay…" I heard him shuffle off somewhere before I opened the door to see him standing not five feet to the right. When he saw me, his jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. We were both caught like deer in the headlights. He seemed to snap out of it and for a moment, questioned whether he should be embarrassed. But then again, nothing embarrassed Emmett. He gave me an appraising gaze as if I were modeling it like a Playboy Bunny. "Damn, Esme. I think Carlisle might have a heart attack."

"Very funny." I sprinted back into Alice's room, Emmett's booming laughter trailing after me.

"Sorry about that. I'll beat him up later." Rosalie was not even fazed. "Sit." Once again, they went to work, doing my makeup and my hair differently than I normally would have. In fact, I could not even remember the last time I wore makeup. Then they made me stand up and put on a tight, low cut green blouse and tight black jeans that came up high enough just to cover what needed covering. I found it very inappropriate for someone my age (at least the age I was pretending to be) to have a sliver of their stomach peeking between the shirt and jeans.

"I think you're ready."

"Me too," Rosalie added. They both stepped back to survey their work on me. I felt ridiculous.

"Are you two sure this will work?" I repeated my question from earlier. I indicated my reflection in the mirror. "I mean, how is all this going to change a thing?"

"Well it isn't going to be just that," Alice answered. "We intervened just a tad."

"You'll figure it out. Won't she?" Rosalie turned to her sister. For moment, the pixie's eyes unfocused, searching for that one particular future. Then she grinned hugely.

"Yes, you will figure it out. But later."

"Later?" Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"_Much_ later." I was confused but both of them seemed quite pleased.

"Good," Rose returned the smile. "But it won't work unless you get really angry."

"Oh, she will be."

"Do neither of you find any of this even remotely embarrassing? I have been your mother for decades! Most children find the thought of their parents making love the single most awkward thing ever!"

"Mommy," Alice said just a little too innocently. They put a hand on either of my shoulders.

"Haven't you realized by now that we are not like most children?"

I was so nervous while I waited for Carlisle to come home. I did everything I could to keep my mind off of what was to come. I re-vacuumed every room, polished the already gleaming silverware, shined all of my shoes, reorganized our room for the third time this month, and then tried to find something else to do. It felt like our wedding night all over again: the nerves, the excitement, the anticipation…just waiting for something to go wrong…

The garage door opened again. It was Carlisle this time.

"Bye guys!" Emmett called to us as he grabbed the keys to the Volvo.

"I will be driving, thank you very much," Edward said as he snatched the keys out of Emmett's hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked, extremely confused. The girls had just joined them.

"We're going to the movies," Alice replied, already wrapping her arm around Jasper's waist. I swear, none of them could ever keep their hands to themselves. "and maybe drag the boys around the mall for a while." Jasper's head dropped, his eyes closed, and muttered unintelligibly. "Jazz, what are you doing?"

"Praying that we don't do the latter part of that sentence," he responded without looking up.

"Hey," Alice pouted, punching him playfully in the arm. He laughed and looked at her, the adoration on his face so present. They had not even noticed that the others were already gone.

"Isn't Bella going?" I asked, hoping they might stay a little longer to wait for her.

"We're picking her up. You know, with the price of gas these days it only makes sense." She looked at her watch. "And we might be late, even if Edward is driving. Bye!" as they turned for the door, she gave me a little wink. "Don't wait up!"

"I guess I missed all the fun," my husband said as he dropped his medical bag at the door. He took his coat off and hung it on the hook before turning to me. "I missed you today." he stopped walking towards me and looked me up and down. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes scanning over my figure again and again.

"What?" I said, becoming impatient, but also welcoming the wait.

"You look…well…I…" he stammered.

"What?" I repeated, now wondering what was wrong with how I looked. I knew this was too much!

"The only word I can think of to describe you right now is…sexy." If my heart were alive, it would have broken through my ribs. He walked toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up against him. "I love you."

I slid my arms around his neck in response, inhaling his scent deeply. "I love you, too."

He started kissing my neck, the softest of touches, like butterfly wings brushing against my skin. Oh well, what did it matter if tonight turned out to be just another part of the routine? I did not mind; Carlisle was an incredible lover. But maybe this time-

Then I noticed something that completely killed the mood for me.

"Carlisle?" I asked, suddenly furious.

"Hmm?" he was oblivious.

"Where is your wedding ring?!"

**Go ahead….review…that little click is calling your name…**

**Part three (the final part!) will not be posted until I have five more reviews. For real this time. And trust me, you WANT to read part three… ;]**


	5. Part Three: Burnin' Love

**Yes, I realize that this isn't a one shot at all but I like to leave you guessing every now and then… I meant to do this earlier, but thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!! You all make me feel special and stuff :] THANKS!!!!!! Love you, guys & gals...or maybe its just gals...?  
**

**So here we are now, back to where this whole thing started, picking up from Esme and Carlisle's conversation from part one…Just letting you know to clear up any confusion…**

**Carlisle and Esme**

**Part Three: Burnin' Love**

"Yes I do. I'm just not entirely sure my idea is right."

"You know what?" suddenly, I could care less about trying to stay calm. "Stop being so condescending! Where is your ring? When have you ever taken it off?"

"Esme, I-" he seemed shocked by my livid response.

"No, you are not allowed to speak," my volume was growing with every word. "How could you lose that? How, in the name of everything on God's green Earth, could you lose it? It has nothing to do with how much it cost, obviously, but how much it _means_! Are you-"

"Esme, calm down!" for anyone else, this would have just been a slight raising of the voice and a small change of tone. For Carlisle, it was an explosion. "Do you think I meant to lose it on purpose?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then stop acting like it!"

"You admitted that you lost it!"

"I'm not perfect!"

"Well neither am I but _my _ring is still-" I held up my left hand to emphasize my point. Then I realized, my ring was not in its usual spot. In fact, it was not on my hand at all. "What the…?"

"Esme!" he was suddenly furious too; the small bit of serenity he had been holding onto disappeared. "You are yelling at me for something that you did as well?!"

"But it was just there a moment ago! I swear!" I started overturning the couch cushions just as he had and found nothing, just as he had.

"Right, it just sort of jumped off of your finger. Maybe it ran away to be a ring leader in the circus." His sarcasm was overwhelmingly obvious, getting back at me for yelling at him. Well two can play that game.

"There is no need to be a prick, Carlisle!" I was swiftly in his face.

"Look who's talking!"

I slapped him across the face. We were both breathing heavily, our bodies in such close proximity that every breath sent a wave of his scent crashing onto me. He grabbed my shoulders as if to shake me, then paused.

Normally, when he stared into my eyes, there was a quiet, soft exhilaration in the gaze. But right now, the fiery, burning passion that I felt pass between us was almost too much for me to handle. Before I could fully process what was happening, he had pushed me hard against the wall and was kissing me with such ferocity like I had never experienced before. I kissed him back with equal fierceness, my fingers entwining in his perfect blonde hair, holding onto him as if he might change his mind and slip away.

He started kissing my neck again, but this time it was different, urgent somehow, rough even. I leaned my head back against the wall, closing my eyes as his lips made their way down my neck, across my collarbone and up the other side of my throat. Every now and then, his teeth would graze my skin, sending shivers through my body.

"Oh, Carlisle," I could not help but whisper his name, loving the way it seemed to roll right off my tongue, wishing there was more of him in my mouth than just his name…

"How much do you like this blouse?" he whispered back against my neck, moving gradually up to my ear.

"Well it's Alice's so-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he had ripped it off of me, revealing the lacey red lingerie I had been hiding. He paused for a moment as he took in what I was wearing and I heard his breathing hitch just as mine did.

"Oh, God, Esme," he came up and kissed my lips once again before trailing lower. "What else are you hiding in there?"

As if to answer his own question, I felt his hands start to work on my jeans, unbuttoning them.

"No, no, no; that just will not do," I said, trying to mimic Rosalie's oh so devious smirk.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his breathing heavy as he slowly made his way closer and closer to my chest, his hands already there, making me feel almost hot. To answer him, I tore his shirt off in response, his lean, pale, sculpted body breathtaking. I ran my hands down his arms then up his back, savoring the touch, wanting to feel all of him… "Oh, I see…"

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, our kiss never breaking. Before I could bat an eyelash, we were in our room. He was rushing to the bed, obviously intending to throw me on it. But before he could succeed, I spun him around and pressed my feet against the back of his knees, causing them to buckle and send him stumbling backwards onto the bed. I unbuckled his belt and had his pants off faster than I ever had before. I ripped my own jeans off and the hiss of desire that escaped his lips sent another shiver through me. I pounced on top of him, taking absolute control. I leaned down and did exactly what he had, kissing him down his neck, across his collarbone, up the other side, then changed my course of direction and moved down to his chest, his stomach. His answering shudder reassured me that I was doing well. Then, in a straight line, I ran my tongue up from just above his navel to his lips, kissing him like I had been longing to for so long.

"Esme?" he asked against my lips, breathless.

"Hmm?" I replied, not breaking the kiss.

"You're not…still mad…about…the ring…are you?" he said between kisses. I pulled away from him, incredulous.

"Right now, I don't give a damn about the rings." I rolled over and pulled him on top of me in the process, switching our positions. "Now shut the hell up and make love to me."

After that, I lost all coherent thought. All I knew was that I wanted every inch of him on me…inside me…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFive and a half hours laterXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

And that was the first time I ever screamed his name in bed. In fact, it was the first time I had ever screamed anything in bed. I cannot be entirely certain because my body was so overflowing with pleasure that my mind could scarcely keep up, but I'm pretty sure that to anyone who had been listening, I probably sounded like I was agreeing with him rather enthusiastically. I think I also recall "Oh Carlisle!" and "Oh GOD!" and possibly "HARDER!". But, as I said, I cannot be sure.

I collapsed beside him, wondering when I had wound up on top, then not caring when he reached over and wrapped his arms around me again. We were both gasping for air we did not need as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Wow," he breathed, closing his eyes.

"You can say that again," I replied, smiling. He opened his eyes again and stared at me so lovingly I thought I would explode.

"Wow." he brought his hand up and brushed it softly against my cheek.

We kissed again, slower and more delicately this time. But gradually, the kisses got deeper and deeper as he repositioned his arms; on under my lower back, the other pushing himself up to move on top of me…

Then we heard the garage door open.

He sighed then laid down next to me again. "It would seem that the party is over."

"You call that a party? I call it ecstasy." He chuckled. "By the way, are you positive you don't know where your ring is?"

"Well the only time I ever take it off is to perform surgery. I had to remove someone's appendix today so I must have left it on my desk. I cannot imagine why I did not put it back on."

"Ah, I see." Wait a second. Those conniving little devils stole it off of his desk when he was performing surgery?! But when did they get mine?

Oh. Alice was giving me a not-so-needed manicure while Rosalie did my makeup, distracting me with idle chatter… Oh they were good.

"Gee, I wonder where Carlisle and Esme are!" Emmett shouted, stomping through the door. "I hope they aren't doing anything _embarrassing_!"

"Oh shut up you twit," Rosalie said. Carlisle and I looked at each other and smiled.

"I just wish they hadn't been thinking so loudly," Edward chimed in, obviously appalled. "I could hear Esme two miles away." I giggled hysterically and was joined by Carlisle's gentle laugh.

After I showered (where Carlisle joined me yet again…) and put on something decent, I went down to the living room to watch the end of Saturday Night Live. Yes, I know, it is quite shocking that it is one of my favorite shows. I went to grab the remote control off of the coffee table and saw a little cardboard box about the same size as a cassette tape sitting next to it. I opened it and tipped it upside down and let the contents spill onto my hand. Our rings, polished and cleaned. Taped to the back was a note in Alice's handwriting:

_Glad you had fun. Maybe we should steal these more often!_

I could not help but laugh. I loved my family.

**I thought about actually writing a lemon this time…but since I have little experience in that area, I decided against it (not that I'm totally inexperienced, just in that whole…sex spectrum haha). Besides, I tried to write it, but I just got way too uncomfortable! I'll try it with another story idea I'm toying with… :]**

**Review………………………………..............................................please?**

**Oh, and all of the titles are song names.**

**I Can't Get No Satisfaction by The Rolling Stones**

**Oh No You Didn't by The Wojahn Brothers**

**Burnin' Love by Elvis Presley **

**Just so you know, it's almost midnight and I have to get up at 6:20, drive to school, and stay for 2 extra hours because of show choir practice so I'm going to be totally beat. You all better freaking love me for updating ASAP. And you can show me that love with a loving review :]**


End file.
